


Alignment

by spoopyking



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, also my first carmilla fic, cafe!AU, not sure where i'm going w this fic tbh, pairings happen later on in the fic, this is my first time posting on ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopyking/pseuds/spoopyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Café!Au: Carmilla Karnstein runs a café and Laura Hollis is a local university student who spends her free time there. Also AU!Laura that doesn't try to force Carmilla to be "good" when she's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: you'll notice that this is also an AU where people don't assume other people's genders. good habit to get into. also i did my best to character carmilla as she is in the series. let me know how i did if you want !

### Chapter 1: Closing Time 

#### Also known as, "Is this coffee bitter? No, must be you."

### 

I had noticed them coming frequently to the café for a while now. They ordered a french vanilla latte with whip cream and a chocolate cupcake every time they visited, so I had decided "Cupcake" was a fitting nickname for the constant customer. Cupcake was quiet but pleasant. They always said "please" and "thank you" with a small smile before slowly making their way to a table at the far end of the shop. Cupcake would then take off the bag slung over their shoulder and put it on the table, sliding out their laptop and booting it up. Somedays, I noticed, Cupcake worked on their lit homework while sipping away at their warm drink. I pretended to be disaffected and emotionless when Cupcake was around, of course. But when they were off in that little corner of the café, I couldn't help but sneak a few glances in their direction. Even though Cupcake had their back to me, I could still see the occasional shift they did in their seat or the way they would tuck a stray lock of hair behind their ear.  
  
I took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. I was about to close for the night without seeing Cupcake at all today, an odd occurrence. Just as I'm about to flip the "Open" sign over to "Closed", I see a blurry figure with an umbrella knock on the front door. Slightly annoyed, I saunter over and say "Sorry, we're just about to close," through the glass.  
  
"I thought I could make it before you guys closed but I guess I got caught up in the rain..." _It's been raining? I didn't even notice..._ I think to myself. "Well, you couldn't. Come back tomorrow when we are open." I grumble, still slightly upset that Cupcake didn't come in today. "Oh," They paused, the disappointment they were feeling being heavy in the air "well, okay..." _Why does that voice sound familiar?_ I was puzzled, then it hit me.  
  
I opened the door and called out into the rain "Wait!" That obviously got their attention, since they quickly stopped to turn and look at me. "Well...I might have enough time to take your order before I fully close this place," I make eye contact with Cupcake as that small smile slowly appears on their face. "I mean, it's whatever but I thought I'd offer." I look away, mumbling loud enough for them to hear. "Of course I do!" Cupcake laughs, the sound of it being light and airy. I laugh as well, though out of embarrassment. _I told them to leave and they almost did. Fuck. Nice one, Carmilla._ I cringe internally, and probably a bit externally. Hearing the rain come down harder brings me back from my thoughts and I hold the door open. Cupcake makes their way over, closing their umbrella and shaking it off before walking into the café. They give me a quiet "thank you" as they unzip their jacket and adjust their scarf. "The usual?" I yawn, lifting up the counter bar to get to the cash register. "Please," Cupcake confirms, coming up to the counter. "You can go sit down." I look up at them, raising my eyebrow. They have a slightly confused look on their face, but eventually goes to sit down at their table in the corner. I start off their drink by filling a cup with steamed milk and french vanilla syrup, then add two shots of espresso. I finish the latte with a healthy serving of whip cream. I grab a small plate and pick out the best looking chocolate cupcake from behind the display glass, placing it gently on the plate.  
  
I walk to the table where Cupcake is seated, seeing them fiddle with their scarf until I set the latte and cupcake in front of them. "Thank you, again, for doing this." I can tell their words are sincere while I plop down in the chair across from them. "It's nothing—" "—I know you didn't have to, but you did it regardless. I was kinda hoping to see you today." Cupcake interrupted me, slipping their hands around their drink and revelling in its warmth. "You don't even know who I am." I snort, looking out one of the large windows that take up the walls of the café. The rain is still pouring down, droplets racing down the windows in abstract patterns. They make it so the not-too-far-off streetlights look blurry but soft. A delicate, small hand wiggling in my line of vision stops my distracting thoughts. "Uh, hello?" Cupcake's voice sounds far away even though they're right in front of me. "What?" I ask shortly. The snappy response changes their demeanour. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." They look down at their cup, gently tugging at a bracelet on their wrist. "Well you did," I gripe. "Ugh. Sorry, sorry. I—I don't usually talk to people. Never been good at it." I rub the back of my neck, making eye contact with Cupcake as they look back up at me. "Let me—Let's start over—wait, I don't even know your name." I lean back in my chair, kicking my legs up on the table but making sure they were away from Cupcake's drink and food. "So, name and pronouns?" I ask casually "'Cause, I've been referring to you as "Cupcake" in my head because of your regular order and using they/them pronouns, because I didn't want to assume your gender."  
  
They look like the question caught them off guard for a second, but takes a large swig of their latte and makes a fast recovery. "M-My name is Laura, I guess my pronouns would be she/her" Laura pauses, "uh,  
thanks for not assuming my gender." I couldn't help but crack a smile at that. "Wow, Laura, not used to getting asked your pronouns?" "Not particularly, never been asked other than by my one friend Laf." She admitted, her face going slightly red. "I should probably get into the habit of doing that though." Laura's face continues to redden.  
  
"Are you gonna ask me my name and pronouns or are you just expecting me to tell you on my own?" I raise an eyebrow, checking out my nails while discreetly observing the look on her face. "Oh! Right! Uh well what's your name? And your pronouns?" Laura questioned, playing with the bracelet on her wrist again. "My name's Carmilla, and I go by she/her pronouns as well." I stretch, letting out a small groan. "I'm surprised you actually asked my name. It's literally right here on my uniform," I make no attempt to suppress the chuckle that escapes from my lips, pointing down at my breast pocket. It's worth it, though, as Laura's face glows red. "Okay, now you're just picking on me." She huffs then takes quick, nervous sips of her drink. I let her finish her latte before saying anything. "I've been picking on you this whole time, what are you talking about?" I run my hand through my hair. "Besides, who said I was nice?"  
  
It's Laura's turn to raise an eyebrow at me "Really now? Then why did you let me in after hours?" She smirked, slipping a stray hair behind her ear. Well, she certainly doesn't back down. I shake the thought from my head, narrowing my eyes at her. "I'm asking myself the same question," My voice was monotone. Laura tries to make eye contact with me but I keep looking in another direction "besides, just because I let you order before I closed doesn't mean anything. Don't make me regret this more than I already do." I say, taut. I couldn't tell if it's because I'm nervous or irritated, but it's probably a mixture of both. I sit up in my chair and start picking at my nails, they're already messed up from being picked at before. "Are you...nervous?" Laura leaned forward, seeing right through my rough exterior. I finally decide to look up at her, seeing crumbs around her mouth from the cupcake. _Adorable. Disgustingly adorable._  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," I growl "it takes more than just some—some _quiescent girl_ —to make me nervous. How ridiculous." She's even less convinced by my rambling. "Oh my god. You're nervous." Laura covers her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle. Which obviously didn't work well. "Of course not. I'm simply annoyed." I get up out of my chair, wandering in between the other tables of the café. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Pointing out that somebody is nervous when they don't like to show they have feelings isn't fair." Laura apologizes, her face lightly pink. "Life isn't fair, Cupcake. It doesn't matter anyway—are you done yet? I need to close up." I make as much space as possible between Laura and I, even though the shop isn't that big. She looks slightly disappointed again, but nods. "Yeah, I guess I'll be on my way then."  
  
Laura gets up from her chair, walking towards me and handing me her plate before moving to the door. "Oh, wait, can I borrow your cellphone for a second?" She turns her head to look at me sheepishly. "Who says I even have one?" Laura looks at me with an expression of disbelief on her face that says _"Really. Really now"._ "Alright, whatever. Just don't look through my photos, the pictures I take of myself might taint your innocent mind." I pull my phone out of my pocket, smiling smugly as Laura opens and closes her mouth. It seems my statement takes her by surprise. "It's a joke, Cupcake—are you gonna take the phone or not?" I rolled my eyes. "You're very crude." She says when she finally found the words to say, taking the phone from me and tapping on the screen. "And?" "And nothing, it's just an observation." Laura looks up from the screen for a second to make eye contact, then dropped her gaze back down to what she was typing.  
  
"Here," She hands my phone after she locks it, opening the door. "Wait! I didn't pay for the drink and cupcake!" I shake my head at her. "Don't worry about it. I just want to close up the café. Which, I can't do while you're still here," I point out "and you should probably wipe those crumbs off your face. Unless you plan on saving them for later?" Laura blushes, cleaning off her face with the back of her hand. "Uh, no I don't. Thanks. See you tomorrow, Carmilla." She waves to me, walking out the door and putting up her umbrella. Once Laura's gone, I unlock my phone to see she left it on the "Contacts" application. I scrolled through and saw a new contact, "Laura Hollis :)". So, that's what she was doing... I double click the home button to close the app when I see my internet's open. I tap the browser and see it's on google. When I notice the search keywords I smile to myself:  
  


> qui·es·cent  
>  adjective: quiescent  
>  1.  
>  being at rest; quiet; still; inactive or motionless:  
>  a quiescent mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla goes home to her apartment and texts Laura. Nothing strange. Except, when Carmilla goes to the café on her day off, Laura is there waiting. Later on Laura gets a call from an irritated LaFontaine (featuring Perry of course). And finally, Carmilla grills Laura a cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay so chapters are basically going to pick up where the last chapter left off. more or less. kinda like the webseries. and carmilla is still a vampire in this AU. also, this chapter is dedicated to that person who was "just someone who's gonna sound bigoted". thanks for inspiring how to introduce the lovely lafontaine into the story :^)

### Chapter 2: Better Than Morning Coffee 

#### Also known as "Why can't I, hold all this baggage?"

### 

When I get home from closing up, I take off my shoes and my work clothes. My apartment is small but accommodating; the room you walk into from the front door is the living room (furnished with a 14 inch tv mounted to the wall, a glass coffee table, and a pull-out couch), a decently sized walk-in kitchen to the left, to the right there is a small hallway that leads to the bathroom, and straight ahead from the living room is my bedroom. I shuffle over and plop down on my bed, pulling out my phone. _God, what am I doing..._ I shake my head at myself, tapping on Laura's contact name. _She's just a naïve provincial girl, she's got no idea how much baggage you have!_ I try to convince myself, biting my lip as my thumb hovers over the "Send Message" button. _But of course, you're going to message her anyway. Because you don't actually want her to stay away._ Sighing, I tap my screen and type a message.  
  
**C: Since you were brave enough to put your number in my phone, I only thought it'd be fair to text you so you'd have mine.**  
_L: oh, so you're pity texting me now?_  
**C: Pfft. I'm not that kind of person, Cupcake.**  
_L: so you actually want to talk to me?_  
**C: Shut up.**  
_L: :)_  
  
I roll my eyes at my phone. _Either she sees right through me, or she's entirely too hopeful._ My stomach growling interrupts my thoughts. _Shit, I should probably get something._ I get up off the bed and make haste to my kitchen. I open one of the overhead cupboards, grabbing a large mug with grumpy cat on it (just because I'm mean doesn't mean I can't like memes). I put my mug on the counter and turn around to face the fridge, tugging it open by the handle. I pull out my soy milk container and turn back around to quickly pour myself a glass, turning again to place the container back in the fridge. I lean back on the door to close it, holding my head. _Woah, okay maybe I should stop moving now for about ten years..._ I wait for the dizziness to pass and for my balance to return before I step forward and pick my mug off the counter in front of me. I wipe a droplet off the rim of the cup, placing my reddened finger in my mouth and humming in satisfaction. _Almost as good as if it were fresh._ I sigh at the thought before chugging it all down.

###### The next day

  
  
I get to the café shortly after 12pm only to be greeted by none other than Laura. "What are you doing here?" I rub my eyes, barely awake. "It's like, noon-thirty on a Saturday. There are people still sleeping," I look her in the eyes, slightly annoyed. She looks back with a puzzled expression on her face. "You told me to come here," Laura takes her phone out of her pocket, offering it to me "see?" I grab the phone out of her hand, scrolling through the conversation:  
  
**C: Why did you even put your number in my phone**  
_L: "why not" is a better question :o_  
**C: Touché, cutie**  
_L: thank you, i try to outwit the best._  
**C: I'm hardly the best.**  
_L: who said i was calling you the best?_  
**C: Touché yet again, sweetness.**  
_L: who said i was sweet?_  
**C: Lie to me again.**  
_L: i'm not coming to the café ever again_  
**C: I said lie to me, not be mean. That's my thing.**  
**C: Meet me outside the café at noon tomorrow so I know that you're not fucking with me**  
_L: :o such foul words_  
**C: Bite me, nerd.**  
_L: thanks for the offer, but no._  
_L: :) can't wait until tmrw_  
  
I hand back Laura's phone, pinching the bridge of my nose and counting to ten. "I don't remember writing _any_ of this..." _I was tired but conscious enough to put the accents on the e's, why am I not surprised._ "Please excuse me," I walk towards the door of the café and begin hitting my head against it. "What," _thump_ "kind," _thump_ "of," _thump_ "foolish—" My act of regret is interrupted by Laura putting her hand between my head and the door. "Hey, hey, no need to do that." She chuckles out of amusement, patting me on the back. I flinch instinctively, backing away from her. "Don't. Touch me." I warn, looking pointedly at her. Laura puts her hands up defensively "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you without asking. That's my bad." Her apology is genuine so I soften up a bit. "You—you didn't think, that's all. Apology accepted," I murmur, running my hand through my hair "just...don't do it again, please." Laura watches as I cross my arms protectively over my chest. "Of course." She replies quietly, directing her gaze to her suddenly interesting shoes.  
  
Laura and I stay quiet for a moment longer until she breaks the silence "If it makes you feel more comfortable, I can go." She glances at me, causing me to shift slightly and peer back at her. I exhaled deeply and bit my lip "It's your choice, you are your own person after all—" "—I _know_ that, but would it make _you_ feel better? That's what I'm asking, because that's what matters," Laura deadpans, pausing " _you_ matter." Her last words feel like a warm glass of milk, and fuck do I drink it up. _Stop. Walk away, now. You know what happens when you get attached._ My brain urges me, but I don't listen. Well, not fully. "Whatever. Do you want something to eat or what?" I deflect attention off of her question and I stand up straight. Laura blinks, dazed by my sudden change in behaviour. "U-uh, yeah, sure." She starts fidgeting with the bracelet on her wrist again. _Don't do this. Once you let her in it's game over, Karnstein._ I grit my teeth, taking out my keys and unlocking the doors to the shop. I hold the door open for Laura and she smiles, albeit a little sadly. "I do want you to be here...punk." I say under my breath as she walks by, I didn't even need to look at her to know her face lit up.  
  
I appreciate that she didn't say anything about me being "soft", because I would deny it anyway. And probably say something rude. Once inside, Laura remembers what I said the night before and goes directly to her table. I trudge over to the counter and lift up the flap, ready to make something to eat. "So, what are you hungry for?" I lean over the counter, my elbows on the flat surface and my chin resting in my hands. Laura thinks for a second before getting an _"I've got an idea"_ look on her face. "Grill me a cheese, please, Carmilla!" I let my arms go limp and my head falls onto the countertop "Why, of all things, did you say that?" I mutter into the polished wood. "You're such an internet dweeb. Predictable, really." I lift my head slightly to see her grinning with pride. _What a loser. Literally the most loser person I've ever had the fortunate chance to meet._ I compose myself and look for a sandwich maker in the opposite direction of the counter. I finally find one in a cupboard, bringing it out and placing it on the stovetop. I plug the sandwich maker into the outlet on the stove and turn it on. "Hey, since we're waiting and all...wanna do an alignment test?" Laura asks hopefully as I spin around to face her with an emotionless expression. "You know what, what the hell. I'll humour you, Cupcake," she smiles wide, but I continue "on one condition. Don't try to change who I am after finding out my results, because I'll have none of that shit." She looks at me, slightly offended. "Of course not, why would I do that? That's unfair and just...disrespectful." Laura cringes at the thought. Suddenly, Laura's phone goes off. _It's the Doctor Who theme, of course._ I groan to myself. She puts the phone on speaker and signals me to be quiet, which I roll my eyes to in response.  
  
"Hello?"  
_"Hey Laura! Hope I'm not interrupting anything but oh my god you are **not** going to believe this."_  
_"Now, sweetie, Laura said she was going to that coffee shop to see that cute girl, remember?"_  
_"Oh, shit! Right! Are you there right now—?" "—Language, LaFontaine!"_  
"I am, but honestly it's fine. It sounds like whatever you're gonna say is pretty important anyway."  
_"Okay, well, you know how I always ask what people's pronouns are? So I don't reinforce cissexist and cisnormative ideals? Well, I asked this one person their pronouns, as to not assume their gender, and this **asshole** comes up outta nowhere and interrupts my conversation, saying: 'If someone didn't assume my gender, and asked me if I was a boy or girl I think I'd be pretty damn offended' First of all, you're disgusting cisscum and obviously didn't clear the gender binary out of your ears or you would've **clearly** heard me ask this kind person's pronouns, so I could properly address them, but noooooo. You had to stick your grubby cisgender ideals all over my words and try to twist them. Which, was a horrible job. Secondly, why the **fuck** do you think there's only two genders? I think the garbage collectors forgot some trash here. Anyway, I'm gonna go now because I think Perr's gonna lose her head over my swearing. Okay bye!"_  
  
Laura stares at her phone, not sure of what just transpired. I can't keep it in any longer so I burst out laughing. "Was that your friend Laf? Because they're making me laugh, holy shit. There's so much shade, I can't see." I manage to say in between fits of laughter. I wipe a tear from my eye "That was so beautiful. Put that whole story on my gravestone. Also, did they say I was cute?" Laura goes red, conveniently looking in another direction. "I may have told LaFontaine and Perry that you were cute, yes, it's a possibility." She admits, her face growing evermore red. I smirk at her, shaking my head "Oh, Cupcake, you are too sweet." When our eyes meet, hers are bright and curious. I'm not sure what my eyes look like to her but they made her smile. I hear the sandwich maker _ding!_ so I search for a loaf of bread, pulling butter and cheese out of the fridge next to the stove and getting a butter knife from the silverware drawer beside the fridge. "So much for that test, huh?" Laura sighed playfully, pouting. I butter the bread and put cheese on the plain side, placing another slice of bread butter side upon top of the cheese. "I'm sure you'll convince me to do it another time." I reply, knowing that she would. I open the sandwich maker and place the sandwich inside, closing it and facing her once again.  
  
A few minutes pass before Laura breaks the silence yet again "Wait...why did you let me in? The café is closed on the weekend..." A minuscule smile appears on my face "Took you long enough, cutie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla suggests to go back to Laura's, cue some Netflix, and feelings are revealed. Not in the way you might think, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey! i actually finished this chapter about a week ago but i just got around to doing the final edits today. hope y'all enjoy!  
> edit: changing the alternative chapter name to something one of my lovely beta readers said in response to reading the chapter. thanks kyran, you lovable meme <3

### Chapter 3: Understanding Boundaries 

#### Also known as "When Netflix And Chill Goes Horribly Wrong"

### 

"Seriously though Carmilla, why did you let me in on your time off? I feel bad intruding on your free time like this—" I glare at Laura warningly. "Stop while you're ahead," I hear the sandwich maker go off, and I face my back to Laura as I continue to get her grilled cheese ready "the reason why I do things, is because _I_ want to," I grab a spatula from the utensil drawer, scooping up the grilled cheese and putting it on a plate "and I wanted to see you again." Turning around, I walk over to the counter flap and lift it up. I slowly pace over to Laura. "...you're the only customer that comes frequently, anyway." _Nice save, Carmilla. Really convincing._ Well, Laura doesn't say anything against it, even if my last minute words don't convince her. I set the plate down in front of her as I pass by, settling down into the chair across from her. I cross my arms over my chest and slump down in my chair. "How is it?" My voice is gentle as I watch Laura take a bite. "This is amazing!" She answers in between bites. "Glad to hear you enjoy it, Cupcake." I half-smile, diverting my gaze to the floor. I clear my throat "Just wanted to make sure you got some food into you is all." I clarify. Laura finishes the sandwich before saying anything "Thank you, Carm." I raise my eyebrow at her. "—illa, Carmilla. Thanks. Carmilla. Yeah, that's what I said." She laughs nervously, which ends in an almost inaudible groan. "Saying my name three times? Are you trying to summon me in a bathroom or something, cutie?" I lean forward in my chair, resting my arms on the tabletop. "I—well uh, no, I—" "Because I could think of a much better place for us to be," My voice is low and Laura swallows hard, trying to hide it by adjusting her scarf. "your place, perchance?" I look at her with half-lidded eyes, my voice low. _This isn't Skyrim, you shouldn't just use your Vampire Seduction skill on her._ I shrug off the thought. I mean, I'm definitely **not** attempting to seduce her. At this moment, at least.  
  
"Woah there, lady killer. Are you using seduction eyes on me? And are you suggesting, like, a "Netflix and chill"? Because if you are—" I interrupt Laura by suddenly bursting out in laughter. "Oh, my god, no. Though the Netflix part doesn't sound _that_ bad of an idea. I just meant that there's not much to do here, so why stay at the café when we could go somewhere else?" I reiterate once I recover from laughing so hard. Laura blushes heavily, bringing her hands up to her face in an attempt to disappear, it seems. "I am so sorry, it was just the way it came off as—" "Cupcake, I was fucking with you. I wanted to see your reaction. Which, was very much worth it." For the first time in a while I'm actually grinning. "Why I oughta—" Laura blushes harder, narrowing her eyes at me. "You oughta what, cutie?" I reach my hand out towards her, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. She freezes, her eye blinking rapidly. "I— _we_ oughta get to my place, if we're ever going to watch Netflix sometime this century..." She stresses firmly, but stays seated as I retract my hand. We sit in silence for a short time, taking turns glancing at each other.  
  
Eventually I decide I should stop this and that we _should_ actually get going to Laura's place. "Alright," I start getting up, stepping around the table to stand in front of Laura. "if we don't leave now, we never will." I offer her my hand to her and she takes it, pulling on me to use the momentum to help her up. As she does, we end up face-to-face. _Holy fuck._ I think to myself. She's kinda beautiful. Maybe. "You have the most interesting eyes." Laura's observation interrupts my thoughts. "All the better to see you with, my dear." I chuckle, moving back a few steps to make some space between us. _Don't overstep any boundaries today, not like you haven't already._ "So, are we going to make way now?" "Yes, that's a good idea. Of course. Okay. Let's go." Laura fixes her hair, pulling it all to one side. I stroll over to the café doors and hold one open for her. "Thank you," She mumbles as she passes me. Once we're both outside, I lock the doors. "Now, where to, Cupcake?"  
  


###### At Laura's dorm

  
"Cozy place you have here." I take in my surroundings; a small dorm with a kitchen area on the left side of the room, a closet beside the door, two single beds on opposing walls, a computer desk at the back of the room, and a door leading to the bathroom on the right side of the room near the back. "Thanks, it's a bit cluttered right now though," Laura smiles, picking a small pile of clothes off the floor and throwing them into a basket beside the closet. "My roommate, Betty, isn't here often but when she is...clothes just get everywhere, y'know?" She laughs, turning to look at me. "My, Laura, I would've never expected such things from you. But oh, I know alright." I say suggestively, wiggling my eyebrows. "Carmilla!" Laura blushes as she pushes my shoulder lightly. Her eyes instantly widen and she backs up "I—I'm so sorry, it slipped my mind." I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, feeling how nervous Laura is. _Calm. Deep breaths. She's trying, just like you._ "I know you are. Please be careful," I offer a small smile to her which relieves the tension that was building up. "say something or warn me before playfully touching me, okay, punk?" I pretend to punch Laura's shoulder to let her know that I wasn't upset with her. "I'll do my best to remember, sorry again." She repeats her apology and rubs the back of her neck.  
  
I drop down onto Laura's bed, stretching my legs off the side as I press my back up against the wall. "You coming?" I pat the spot beside me. "Yeah, just let me grab my laptop." Comes Laura's reply, she closes the door and takes the laptop out of her bag hanging up. She gently eases herself down beside me, making sure there's space between us. I look over at her and she does the same, giving me that lovely smile. _That's a smile I could get used to._ I half-smile back, that's all I can manage. _Or not. Don't get ahead of yourself._ I direct my gaze to my hands, bringing them together and picking at the tips on my left hand. "What's on the queue?" I inquire, slowly picking at my fingers. "Well..."  
"Oh god, I don't like the sound of that. Please spare me from your nerd shows. I can feel the regret of coming here consuming me already...I'm fading away..."  
"Quit it, Carmilla! It's not... _that_ bad!"  
  
I chuckle at our conversation, becoming comfortable enough to stop picking at my fingers. "I highly doubt that, our tastes are _quite_ different." I state, bemused. "I bet I can find something you'll like." Laura challenges, clearly determined to prove me wrong.  
  
"A wager, hm? And what happens if you win?"  
"If I win, you have to take an alignment test."  
"And if I win?"  
"If you win...uh..."  
"How about if I win, you have to stop coming to the café."  
  
_I'm half-hoping that I win, half-hoping that she wins..._ "That's unfa—" I give Laura a look and she remembers what I said earlier. "—that's uncool." She corrects herself, frowning. "You learn quick, cutie." I look up at the ceiling, trying to avoid eye contact. "...Fine, if that's what you want." Suddenly Laura's tone has a subtle edge to it. "Ooh, kitty's got claws." I smirk, stretching my arms above my head. I get no response from Laura except frustrated groans. She clicks on a horror movie I've never heard of before. " _Autopsy_? Didn't know you had it in you, Cupcake. You don't strike me as one to enjoy blood and gore." I note, still getting the silent treatment from Laura.  
  
By the end of the movie, Laura still hasn't said a word to me. "Huh. That certainly was interesting, I didn't expect the plot twist. The wife being kept alive by the harvested bodies of the kidnapped victims? Nice touch. You win, cutie." I stretch again. Still no response from Laura. "Laura?" I turn to her to see her slightly shaking. "Are you happy now?" She asks bitterly, that's when I notice tears rolling down her cheeks. "I hope you enjoyed the movie. And forget about the test. It doesn't matter anymore." She closes the laptop and pushes it off her lap onto a spot on the bed beside her, getting up and rushing into the bathroom. _Shit. Maybe that was a bad idea._ I mentally beat myself up, quickly getting off the bed and following behind her. Laura shuts the door in my face. _Go figure. I guess it wasn't dramatic enough just to run off into the bathroom._  
  
"Laura, I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean to—"  
"But you did! It's not like you care anyway!" Comes the response from behind the door. "Really? You're really going to say that? If I didn't care why the _fuck_ would I even bother trying to apologize?!" I raise my voice, feeling my blood boil. "I don't know! What I do know is you're someone who pretends to be cool and disaffected, but really you're just miserable and alone!" I can feel myself pale. My anger quickly fades to fear. I stand there in front of the door, frozen. I swallow hard and blink back tears, counting back from ten. "Please come out and talk to me face-to-face." I plead, my voice quiet and gentle. I hear Laura sigh before she unlocks the door and opens it. Once she sees the look on my face she softens up. "What?" She musters the last of her angry into that single word, making my own spark up a bit. "This is hard for me, okay?" I snap, my anger fizzling out for good. "I know I'm an asshole, I get it. And half of the time, it's not for a good reason. But I am _trying_. I don't like people. I stay away from anyone as much as possible. They're feeble and gullible, so ignorant, so oblivious to how the world really is." "Carmilla, this isn't really helping your case." We make eye contact and Laura quiets down. "But...I don't know why, you're... _less so_ like that...or if I can just tolerate your ideals." I finish, not wanting to say anymore on that topic. "I really do apologize for that whole fiasco earlier. I know I upset you, and I shouldn't have. Not if I want this to work. Which, I haven't figured if I want, yet." I admit, composing myself quickly. "That's as close to sentiment that you're going to get from me, Hollis."  
  
Laura stares at me, pondering my confession. "Apology accepted. Though, this is partially my fault. I did know I was pushing my limits when I chose a graphic movie like _Autopsy_. Hard violence and gore are a really sensitive topic for me...It triggers a traumatic part of my past and I'd rather not experience that. I got caught up in wanting to win." She bites her lip, fidgeting with the bracelet on her wrist. "You don't need to explain further, or at all, for that matter, if it makes you uncomfortable. Also I'm—I'm sorry for not noticing before that you were not okay." I pick at my nails to distract myself from feeling too bad about the situation. "Again, apology accepted." There's a few moments of silence, so I try to lighten the mood "And maybe it's because you didn't want me to win." I point out, a sly grin on my face. "Don't flatter yourself, of course not." Laura scoffs in reply, but smiles back. "So...are we friends now? I mean, since you divulged your secret feelings to me." She questions, joking about the last part. Even though those feelings _are_ actually pretty secret. "I suppose you can call me your friend—if you're that desperate." I look at the floor, taking a peek up at her then looking away. "This isn't going to be easy for you, you know." I try to sound disaffected but I don't think it works. "That's fine. I like a challenge."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla gets hungry, Laura is surviving on a poor choice in food. Carmilla saves the day by going out to get them both something to eat (just kidding it goes horribly wrong).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so school is kicking my ass and life makes it hard to focus or even have time to update this. i kicked my ass into gear so you guys would have something though, i'm doing my best! i want to continue this story & see where it goes. it just might take some time. might try to update once a month?? not sure. but i'll make an attempt. enjoy the chapter!

### Chapter 4: Blood Rush 

#### Also known as "Yo, liquid diet, this isn't exactly helping your case."

### 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? Betty probably won't be coming home tonight so it wouldn't be a problem." Laura tries to convince me to change my answer, a hopeful tone to her voice. _Don't. You know that'd be a bad idea. You've already been here for most of the afternoon into the evening, don't push it._ I scoot to the edge of the bed, standing up. "A girl can only handle so much of white, mediocre men in one day." I chuckle, it wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the reason why I need to leave immediately. "I don't know how you handle it, Cupcake." I playfully mess up her hair, grinning when she swats at me and fixed her hair with a scowl on her face. "That bunched up face you make when you're angry is hilarious, Buttercup." Laura shakes her head at me, laughing. "I'm not even angry," She pauses "this isn't even my final form!" Suddenly, my face is greeted by a yellow pillow. "Incoming!" "It's a little bit late for that, don't you think?" The laughter that erupts from inside of me is hearty and makes me feel...happy? _Gross. Happiness is for saps._ "You're gonna regret that, Hollis." I grab the pillow from where it fell after its brief meeting with my face, and I get ready to chuck it at Laura. She instantly puts her hands up. "Hey now, I was being playful. You, on the other hand, look intense. Like if you threw that pillow, somehow it'd manage to bruise me." "That wouldn't be my fault, you probably have the skin of a peach!" "You may be right but my statement still stands!" Our bickering is ridiculous, but we both enjoy it.

Laura puts her laptop down beside her on the bed and gets up, standing in front of me. "You know, that doesn't look like you're leaving. I mean, you're still here." She has a point, I am, and I'm not sure why or how I've gotten wrapped up in her silly antics. "Seriously Carmilla, you can just stay here. If—If you want. You can take my bed, I'll sleep in Betty's." I feel a weird swelling sensation in my gut, and I think it's because I want to stay. Then my stomach growls. _Nope, that's definitely hunger. You need to eat right away._ "Alright, fine. I just need to eat first—" "—oh! Where are my manners, I haven't offered you anything to eat!" Laura maneuvers around me to get to her mini fridge, pulling out a few things. "We have...peanut butter, pop, and snack cakes!" She exclaims, and I suppress a chuckle. "How are you even alive? That stuff is super unhealthy." Laura's face reddens and she smiles nervously. "It is a mystery." She shrugs. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm just gonna grab something from on campus. Do you want anything? Because I don't want to leave you to eat...that _stuff_." I head towards the door, opening it then looking back at her. "Well?" "Oh, uh, can you get me a veggie sub with everything on it from Subway?" She takes her wallet out of her pocket, pulls out a ten dollar bill and hands it to me. I take it the money and wave to Laura "I'll pay for dinner, but I'll use some of your money to buy snacks for you." I inform her as I leave the dorm.  
I close the door behind me and lean back on it, sighing with relief. The sound of Laura's heart beating and feeling her so close to me was a dangerously thin line to walk on, but I'd learned to keep my balance.  
I check a few doors on the floor to see if they're open, all of them refuse to budge. I try one more door at the end of the hall, and I open the door successfully. _Looks like you got lucky, Karnstein._ I sneak up to the bed on the other side of the room, my movements inaudible and slow. I notice somebody sleeping on the bed, a short-haired redhead with an undercut. I open my jaw, stretching my mouth muscles in preparation. I hunch over the body of the sleeping person and gently bite down, my fangs making two marks no bigger than a pin prick on their neck. I swallow my meal until my thirst is satisfied, pulling away cautiously. _Hm. Still asleep. Good._ I glance around the room and notice a towel, I grab it and go into the bathroom to wet it with freezing cold water. I rummage through the cabinets and find two bandaids as well, going back into the main room. I place the items on the nightstand beside the bed, swiftly leaving the room the way I entered it. _I wouldn't want anyone to bleed to death unnecessarily._ I note to myself. _If that happened, I wouldn't be able to feed off of them again._  


###### Later that night

  
I arrive at the door of Laura's dorm with two bags in my hands, one containing her sub and the other containing snacks. Specifically, veggies and dip and also freshly baked cookies. _Does she even like fresh cookies? Whatever._ I shrug to myself, tapping on the door with my elbow. "Coming!" I hear from the other side, Laura shuffling around quickly to get to the door. "Hey!" She smiles as she opens the door for me, stepping aside. I walk through the doorframe and set the bags down in the kitchen area. "Hey yourself," I half-smile. I notice now that Laura's on the phone. "What's going on?" I mouth to her, not wanting to interrupt. She puts a hand over her phone as if it were a home phone and that the mute button doesn't exist. "Lafontaine was attacked in their dorm earlier, Perry's super worried." Laura whispers to me, giving me 'that look' again as she put the phone on speaker.  
_"Perr, please. I promise I'm fine. It was probably a prank by the alchemy club to scare me. You know how the biology club has a rivalry with them."_  
_"I don't care! This is unacceptable, unbelievable, unethical! We have to deal with this!"_  
_"Lola. **Please.** Just drop it. It was probably just done by two small needle heads. They even left a cold, wet cloth and some bandaids for me to clean up with. There's been rumours about a so-called vampire around here recently, and the alchemy club most likely wanted me to be terrified but curious enough to investigate it. But I won't fall for it this time."_  
_" **Just because it was "probably" the alchemy club doesn't mean it was, Su—LaFontaine!** "_  
_"Laura, I think it's best that we go now. Try to enjoy your time with Carmilla, okay?"_

By the end of the phone call I'm petrified. If I could sweat, I would, that's how nervous I am. _Oh shit,_ I bite my lip, realizing how utterly **screwed** I am. _I just fed off of LaFontaine._


End file.
